Icy Memories
by sapphire316
Summary: The Man in the Moon feels that the Guardians should learn a bit more about Jack, specifically, his past. But how will they react? Read and review! [On a hiatus of undetermined length while I try to pull this thing together]
1. Chapter 1

**Look at me, starting a new story when I should be working on my current ones. Don't worry though, I'll still be updating my other stories. Anyway, I've seen this done before so I decided I'd do my own version. Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The North Pole. Thought to be void of life, but in reality, the most lively place you could ever visit. For it is the home of Santa Claus, or North, as his fellow spirits called him.<p>

The Russian man himself was in his office, working on a small ice sculpture of a train since his last one had been destroyed. North took a tiny hammer and knocked off the last bit of excess ice. He held up the train triumphantly. North placed it on icy train tracks and smiled as it magically took off. When it went off a ramp, instead of crashing to the ground, the train sprouted rockets and flew.

North laughed in satisfaction as his creation soared, but his smile dropped as he heard loud footsteps thundering down the hall. He quickly snatched the train out of the air, pulling it to safety as the door flew open.

"Phil..." North sighed. "I've told you time and time again: knock!"

The yeti at the door, Phil, apologized in his strange language, then continued to babble.

"Phil, Phil, slow down!" exclaimed North.

Phil took a deep breath and started again, slower this time. "Hagahbragbaluneturne!"

North nodded in understanding. Other than the other yetis, he was the only one who could understand this rambling. "So, Man in Moon wishes to speak with me? Thank you Phil, we will head to Globe Room right away!" the Russian declared.

North set the train down on the table, and he and Phil left the office, went down the hall, and came upon the room that held the Globe of Belief. The colossal globe was covered in small golden lights, each one representing a person who still believed in childhood legends such as North. Close to the globe was a skylight that revealed the moon's beams.

North stepped into the light and called out "You wished to see me Manny?" The moonlight shone brighter in acknowledgement of the man below him. Manny rarely spoke, but he communicated through the cream colored light.

"Yes, the five of us are doing well. Good to see you too! So what would you like to share with me?" North asked the Man in the Moon.

"Hmm? Jack? What about him?" Manny had mentioned the newest Guardian of Childhood, Jack Frost.

"What do we know about him? Well...now that you mention it, not much. Are you concerned by this? Yes? Well, what do you want us to do? Call Guardians? To see...ah, I understand. Of course. But what if he...right. I will do as you wish."

North grabbed a lever that activated the Northern Lights, therefore summoning the Guardians.

* * *

><p>A six foot one gray rabbit raced across the Australian plains, enjoying the hot sun and the absence of a certain winter spirit. Interrupting his run were the blue, green, and purple lights dancing across the clear sky. The rabbit halted abruptly and stared skyward, recognizing the Guardian signal.<p>

"North wants us?" he murmured. "Crikey, I'd better get over there." The rabbit tapped his foot on the ground and a tunnel appeared underneath of him. He took one last breath of warm air before diving in and running at top speed to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Asia, tiny hummingbird-like creatures were flitting around a majestic palace, some carrying teeth, others holding coins. High pitched squeaks could be heard in all corners of the palace, but one voice rang out above them all.<p>

"Lateral incisor, Mexico! Left central molar in Russia! Careful, storm alert in Sector 7! Look's like Jack's messing around again, we have a heavy snowstorm over Alaska, so watch out!" A much bigger fairy, for that's what the creatures were, was giving instructions to all the others when the noticed the lights in the sky. Taking a few mini fairies with her, she zoomed through the sky towards North's workshop.

* * *

><p>A little golden man wearing robes made out of sand was floating in the air above a sleeping city. He sent ribbons of shining sand down into the bedrooms of children, giving them happy dreams.<p>

Suddenly, the Northern Lights twirled around him. Slightly concerned, the little man formed a plane out of sand. He put on sandy goggles and flew the plane due north.

* * *

><p>A white haired teenager stood on top of a building, looking down with pride at the snow day he had just created. He saw the colorful aurora out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it.<p>

"Huh." he thought out loud. "Wonder what's up." The boy took a running start and leaped off the roof. Instead of falling, he was caught by the wind and flew with it all the way to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>North paced back and forth, waiting for the other Guardians to arrive. The Man in the Moon had already informed him of what they were to do. North just hoped Jack still had what they needed to do it.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst open and a half frozen rabbit stumbled in.

"Ah, Bunny! Glad you could make it!" exclaimed North.

"Yeah, me too mate." Bunny muttered sarcastically. "'Cause I _love_ the cold."

North ignored him and instead turned to the window, where the fairy was flying in.

"Tooth, welcome!" he called up to her.

"Thanks North!" Tooth replied.

A golden sand plane soon followed her inside.

"Sandy! Good to see you!" North greeted the man inside. Sandy made a few images over his head with dreamsand, to which North nodded. "I realize you are all busy, but Man in Moon has given me an order I must carry out." he responded.

Sandy was about to ask what it was, but was interrupted by the door opening again. This time, it was Phil, holding the white haired teenager by the hoodie collar.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" the teen protested. Phil just glared at him.

"Phil," said North in a warning tone. "Put him down. I have called him here." Phil glances around at the other Guardians, then back at the boy in his hand. He then rolled his eyes and dropped him. The yeti left the room, shooting the teenager one last glare before closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that Jack." North apologized. "But you know how much he hates you."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's what I get for tying to break no to the North Pole. Anyway, what's this about?"

"Ah yes." said North. "Well you see, Man in Moon has told me that we should try to learn more about you Jack. More specifically, your past."

"Wait, what?" asked Jack. "He expects me to just open up and spill out everything about my past li-er, my past?" Jack still hadn't told the other Guardians about his death, as he wasn't sure how they'd react. Thankfully, they didn't pay much attention to his little slip-up.

"No, that is exactly what Manny told me you wouldn't do." North went on. "Do you have your tooth box with you?"

"Well yeah, but-wait a minute. You want me to show you my memories."

"Wow, this one catches on fast." said Bunny mockingly.

"Shut up Cottontail."

"Boys, boys, calm down." North interrupted. "Yes Jack, we do want you to show us your memories. Whatever you saw, it made you realize you were a Guardian, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Let me finish. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I all know each other's stories, but none of us know yours. Would you show us?"

Jack hesitated. He didn't know what they would say about his death, and even _he _hadn't seen _all _of his memories. Well, they might as well know. The winter spirit sighed. "Ok. I'll show them to you."

He took out the box of his teeth from his childhood and held it out. "We all need to be touching it for this to work." he pointed out when no one but Tooth moved.

The Guardians each placed a hand (or paw) on the small box. Jack took a deep breath and ran his finger down the center of it. Diamonds filled their vision as they were pulled into the memory.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the journey into Jack's memories begins! I have good news and bad news. The good news is, the second chapter is already written. The bad news is, it's written on paper, so that means I have to spend forever and a half retyping it. Fun. Anyway, please review, and don't paint owls purple! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter! Here, let me respond to some reviews real quick:**

**PurpleKittyFangirl: Glad you're excited, and HOW DARE YOU PAINT THE OWLS PURPLE!?**

**LatinaGuardian12: Wow, thanks! **

**Hailey: Glad you like it!**

**SaiyanPrincess: I like stories like this too, it's why I started writing this. Thanks for the review, and in response to your thanks, no problem!**

**Hamato Miwa: Why yes, there is!**

**Ok, that's it, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Guardians found themselves in the center of a colonial town. It was surrounded by a thick forest on all sides. Adults were walking around, going about their daily business while children ran around playing.<p>

"Well this should be interesting." Bunny commented.

"Smells good." remarked North, noting the scent of the pine in the forest and food in the buildings.

Sandy nudged Tooth. When she looked down, he formed a dreamsand image of Jack above his head, then a question mark beside it. The winter spirit was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jack? Oh, these are his memories. He'll be reliving them while we're only here to witness." Tooth answered. Sandy nodded in understanding.

"So where is the Popsicle?" Bunny asked. "Probably getting himself into trouble as usual."

"Oh!" exclaimed Tooth. "Here he comes now!" The male Guardians looked around, expecting to see the icy mischief maker they all knew Jack to be. Instead, a little boy of about four dashed past them and dove behind a tree. The boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes and was panting heavily, obviously having just run a great distance.

At first, North, Bunny, and Sandy didn't pay much attention to him. But then Tooth spoke up. "Aww, wasn't he adorable?" This made the other Guardians jump in surprise.

"That's _Frostbite!?_" exclaimed Bunny incredulously.

"Jack was human?" North murmured. "Then how-"

North was cut off by an angry voice in the memory.

_"I'm gonna kill that brat!" Jack stiffened at the sound, clearly afraid._

"Oh, well now it's more believable." said Bunny. Jack had obviously done something to make whoever had spoken really angry.

_The boy dared to glance around the tree for a split second, then gasped and pressed his back to the wood once more._

_Storming towards him was an older boy, flanked by two big, tough, and dim looking boys. The leader also had brown eyes and hair, but it was the only thing he had in common with Jack. He didn't seem to be as nimble as Jack, and he walked in such a way that indicated he thought he owned the place. He was also covered in mud._

_Jack looked to the right of the tree, but the older boy came around the left side. "Hah!" _

_Jack jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around._

_"Finally found you!"_

_Jack tried to run, but was held in place by the two tougher boys._

"Frostbite's in trouble." commented Bunny.

_Jack trembled as the older boy leaned in close. "Leave me alone Jon!" he cried, struggling._

_Jon just glared at the child before him. "You'll pay for tripping me! No one messes with Jonathan Burgess!"_

That's when the Guardians recognized him.

"Jonathan Burgess?" asked North. "Son of founder of town?"

"That's him." Tooth clarified. "Seems him and Jack didn't get along too well."

_Jon clenched his fist, winding back his arm, ready to punch the younger boy._

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_Now it was Jon's turn to jump. He turned around quickly to see a man who closely resembled Jack. "M-Mr. Overland!"_

"Is that..." North breathed.

"His father?" finished Bunny. "But that's impossible. His last name's Frost, not Overland."

_"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed, proving Bunny wrong._

_"Run along boys." said Mr. Overland. "I'm sure it was an accident."_

_"Y-yes sir. Come on guys." Jon and his buddies ran off without hesitation._

_Mr. Overland looked down at his son. "It wasn't an accident, was it?"_

_Jack smiled innocently. "Well..."_

"Yep. That's Jack all right." Bunny muttered.

_Mr. Overland smiled and shook his head. "Jackson, what am I going to do with you?"_

_"Not punish me?" Jack asked hopefully. His father rolled his eyes and laughed._

_"Come on son, let's go home." Mr. Overland picked Jack up and started to walk away._

The Guardians followed them to a small house near the edge of town.

_Mr. Overland put down his son and knelt down to his level. "Now, I don't think we need to tell your mother about this, do you?"_

_"Nope!" Jack agreed. "I won't tell!"_

_Mr. Overland smiled, straightened up, and opened the door. He and Jack stepped inside, closely followed by the Guardians. "We're home!" Jack's father called._

_A woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes stepped into the room. She could only be Jack's mother._

"Much family resemblance." North remarked.

_"So what trouble has Jackson gotten into today?" asked Mrs. Overland with a slight grin. _

_"None, actually." replied Mr. Overland._

_"Yep! I didn't do anything!" Jack put in._

"Bloody liar." Bunny mumbled. Sandy raised a hands to his lips, looking at Bunny, telling him to be quiet and listen.

_Mrs. Overland smiled, knowing full well that they were lying. "Of course you didn't. And I'm assuming your father is trying to get you out of a punishment?"_

_Mr. Overland left Jack's side, grasping his wife's hands and leaning in close. "Now why would you think I'd do that?"_

_"Because I know you." replied Mrs. Overland._

"Heh, typical parents." Bunny commented.

_It was about that time that Jack realized what his parents were doing. "EW!" he exclaimed and raced out of the room, leaving his mother and father laughing._

"And typical child!" laughed North.

_After a few moments, Jack poked his head back in the room. "Is it safe?" he whispered._

Sandy smiled and gave a thumbs up as Jack's parents continued to laugh.

Suddenly, the room started to melt away. "The scene is switching." Tooth explained. The room continued to disappear until there was absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>When the memory reformed, they were in a different room, presumably Jack's bedroom. Jack was in bed and Mr. Overland was sitting next to him, a book in his hands.<p>

_"Hmm, what story tonight..." he murmured, flipping pages. _

"Ah, a bedtime story." said North.

_Mr. Overland stopped at a page towards the end of the book. "Oh! I've never read this one to you before." He cleared his throat. "Long ago, there was a man who lived inside of the moon._

The Guardians gasped. "Manny!"

_"His job was to watch over the children of the world, to protect them. But he couldn't do it alone. He called upon four spirits: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. They became the Guardians of Childhood."_

"That's us!" North exclaimed. "We're famous!"

"No really mate, I never would have guessed." said Bunny sarcastically.

_"The Guardians did everything they could to keep the children safe. They-" Mr. Overland abruptly stopped and looked down at his son, who was now fast asleep. Mr. Overland smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "Goodnight son." he said softly. With that, he left the room._

* * *

><p><em>The scene switched to the same night, only later. Jack was silently sleeping until he was awakened by a slight sparkling sound. The little boy climbed out of bed and crept over to the window. Up above the town, giving good dreams to children, was none other than Sandy.<em>

An exclamation point appeared above present Sandy's head. He was surprised that Jack had actually noticed him all those years ago.

_Jack stared in awe at the golden sand ribbons. "Wow..." he breathed._

_Suddenly, a stream of dreamsand made its way into the room. Jack's eyelids started to droop, and he had just enough time to stumble back to bed before falling into a deep sleep._

"Nice one, mate." Bunny complimented Sandy, who grinned.

Then, the room started to melt away again as the scene switched once more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, that took a long time to retype, as I expected. Please review, and make sure your shoes don't eat the green rabbits! Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Not to quote Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising, but sorry to keep you waiting! My gosh, I haven't updated this in a while! Well, late or no, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ForgottenDreamer98: It wasn't exactly soon, but here's an update!**

**Hamate Miwa: OK OK OK! Here's the chapter just don't kill me!**

**Guest: Aw, thanks! Glad you like the way I write!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: Thanks! And yes. Yes he is.**

**E: Thanks! And yes, green rabbits are good. Why else would shoes eat them?**

**Not so human: Thanks! *looks over too* AW MAN, SHOES! **

**Hailey: Thank you! And here's the next chapter!**

**Hailey: Oh those shoes. They just love their green rabbits.**

**Inviso-Bella: Why thank you!**

**TheEpicDuck123: PUT. THE PURPLE PAINTBRUSH. DOWN. Ok, here's the next chapter, now don't paint the owls!**

**KaMi-HiMe BVB: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**EmotionalDreamer101: :) Thank you!**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01: Here's the update!**

**SparkleH876: XD Yes Bunny did order me to forbid shoes eating green rabbits! And no, we cannot walk all over shoes! Bunny should learn this!**

**Indri08: I shall update right now! **

**Guest: Here ya go!**

**Shadowhunterforlife: Here's Chapter 3!**

**Indri08: As I said, I shall update right now! And that's fine. Sorry I didn't update for so long.**

**Cat Lunanoff: Thanks! Yeah, those shoes. Don't wear them. They're EVIIIIILLLL! **

**Aiko Wind: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**The-DetectiveSmartie: Here's chapter three! And you're welcome!**

**Jelsa Forever98: Thank you!**

**WHOA! That's a lot of reviews! Thanks guys, and I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting this long. But please, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When the next memory appeared, a few years had passed. Jack was now around 7 years old. He was in bed, sound asleep.<p>

"Well this is boring." said Bunny. "Where's the action?"

_"Jack!" Mrs. Overland called from downstairs. "Time to wake up!"_

_Jack moaned and pulled the blanket over his head._

"Typical Jack." North commented.

_"Come on Jack!" said Mrs. Overland, louder this time. "Your father and I have some big news for you!"_

"Alright, now it's getting interesting." said Bunny._  
><em>

_Jack sighed and climbed out of bed. He walked downstairs, the Guardians close behind._

_Mr. and Mrs. Overland were waiting at the bottom of the steps, smiling brightly._

_"What is it?" asked Jack._

_"Well Jack," began Mrs. Overland. "Your father and I are very happy to announce that..." She smiled. "You're going to be an older brother!"_

"This'll be an interesting reaction." remarked Bunny.

"Jack never mentioned anything about having a sibling..." murmured North. "I wonder what happened to them..."

_Meanwhile, Jack was grinning. "Really? When?"_

_"In a few months." replied Mrs. Overland._

_"Why that long?" asked Jack confusedly._

_His mother went silent. Her son's eyes were asking the one question that every parent dreads. "Um...you don't need to worry about that sweetie." she finally said._

_"Well, ok." said Jack._

"She really dodged a bullet there!" Bunny laughed as the scene began to switch.

* * *

><p><em>They were now outside again. Jack was talking to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.<em>

"Isn't that Tommy Strider?" asked North.

Tooth nodded. "The very same."

"I remember him." said Bunny. "He was a good little ankle biter, but he was always gettin' into trouble 'cause of..." he trailed off.

"Jackson Overland!" North exclaimed. "That was _Jack_!?"

"That was him." Tooth confirmed.

"Crikey, now I remember!" said Bunny. "The bloody troublemaker was a strong believer, even as a teenager. Then he musta stopped believing, 'cause his light on the globe went out."

Tooth bit her lip. She had seen every memory in her palace, which meant she knew the boy's fate. "I-I'm sure we'll find out eventually..." she said quietly.

Sandy was the only one who noticed the shake in her voice. A question mark appeared over his head.

"Um, you'll see." said Tooth.

Sandy shrugged, though still a bit concerned, and turned back to the memory.

_"No way, you're getting a little brother or sister?" asked Tommy._

_"Yep! But no one will tell me why we have to wait so long." answered Jack._

_"Huh. That's weird."_

Trust me mates, it's for your own good." muttered Bunny, although they couldn't hear him.

_Then another boy ran up, followed by about eight other children. "Hey guys, we're gonna play hide and seek, you wanna come?"_

_"Sure!" Jack and Tommy responded together._

"Aww, this is gonna be so cute!" Tooth exclaimed, her earlier uneasiness gone.

_The kids scattered as a boy began counting. Jack ran to a tree and scurried up it with all the speed of a squirrel._

"Good tree climber." North commented.

_"They'll never find me up here." whispered Jack, crouching on a sturdy branch._

"It's gonna fall or something." Bunny predicted.

_One by one, every child but Jack was found. The other players were gathered underneath the very tree he was hiding in._

_"Where's Jack?" asked a boy._

_"I don't see him anywhere." a girl put in._

_"Wait." said Tommy. "If I know Jack, which I do, he'll be in an unexpected place, where he thinks no one will find him." He suddenly smirked and picked up a rock. He flung it up into a tree._

_"Ow!" came Jack's voice as he fell out of the tree, landing on his back._

"I was kind of right." said Bunny.

Sandy made dreamsand images that asked "is he ok?"

_"Are you ok?" asked a boy from the group._

_Jack instantly jumped up, full of energy as if he hadn't just fallen out of a tree. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied with a grin._

"That was a quick recovery." remarked North.

"Jack's always been one to bounce back." said Tooth.

Sandy made an image of a bouncing rubber ball above his head, making the other Guardians laugh.

"Good one Sandy." Bunny complimented. Sandy grinned as they all looked back at the memory, which had begun to change again.

* * *

><p><em>When the memory resumed, they were back at Jack's house. He was playing with his father and had a blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape. The boy was brandishing a stick as if it was a sword.<em>

_"Hah!" he exclaimed as he pretended to strike Mr. Overland with his 'sword'._

_"Oh! I have been slain!" Mr. Overland called out dramatically, falling over. Jack laughed as his father pretended to be defeated._

"Aww, that's adorable!" exclaimed Tooth.

"Hmm..." said North thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "Maybe I could give Jack some sword lessons later."

"DON'T." Bunny stated firmly.

"Why not?" asked North.

"Jack Frost in full control of a sharp blade. I can see more than one thing that could go wrong there."

"True."

_Meanwhile, Mrs. Overland entered the room, a warm smile on her face. "Alright my little hero, time for bed."_

_"Aww, do I have to?" Jack complained._

_"Yes, you do." said Mr. Overland, standing up._

_"Hey! Stay slayed!" exclaimed Jack, causing both his parents and the Guardians to laugh._

_"I'll stay slain when you go to bed!" Mr. Overland picked up Jack and turned him upside down, causing the boy to giggle hysterically. Mr. Overland turned Jack right side up again and hugged him. "Come on, time to go to bed."_

_"But I'm not tired!" Jack protested, clearly suppressing a yawn. _

_"Yes you are." said Mrs. Overland. "Good night."_

_"Fine...good night." Jack finally gave in and hugged his father, then was put back on the ground and hugged his mother._

"What's with this warm fuzzy feeling..." murmured Bunny. North, Tooth, and Sandy smiled at him.

_Suddenly, before any of them could react, the scene switched again, this time to outside on a snow day. Jack was standing behind a tree, a snowball in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face._

"And it's gone." Bunny deadpanned as the other Guardians facepalmed and rolled their eyes.

_Jack's eyes flicked around as he searched for a target. He soon spotted Tommy, and wound back his arm, then let the snowball fly. As usual, his aim was true, and it hit Tommy in the back of the head._

_"Hey!" he cried, stumbling forward. Tommy whipped around to see Jack cracking up._

_Scowling, Tommy reached down and picked up some snow, forming it into a sphere. He pitched it at Jack, who easily sidestepped so that it hit another kid, who retaliated with a snowball of his own. More and more children joined in, and soon, nearly every kid in the village was involved in a huge snowball fight._

"Even as a child, he was always starting snowball fights." said North.

Sandy nodded and made sand images of Jack and multiple snowballs. Then he made the snowballs fly past the golden silhouette of the boy.

"You're right Sandy." said Tooth. "He's not getting hit by any of them."

_Jack was nimbly avoiding every snowball that came his way, and by the time the children began going home, not a single one had even touched him._

_"Jack!" came Mrs. Overland's voice. "Time to go home!"_

_"Coming!" Jack called, running over to her._

_"Did you have fun?" she asked her son with a smile._

_"Uh huh! I started a snowball fight, and-" He was cut off when a snowball hit him square in the back._

"That is first time I have ever seen Jack get hit." stated North as Bunny snickered.

_Jack whipped around, looking for whoever had managed to hit him. There stood Mr. Overland, wearing the same cocky grin tha his son was so often seen with._

_"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed indignantly, grabbing some snow off the ground to retaliate. Soon, he and his father were hurling snowballs at each other with all their might. _

_Mrs. Overland put her hands on her hips and shook her head, smiling suddenly, a snowball thrown by Mr. Overland came out of nowhere, hitting her right in the face._

_"Ohhhh..." murmured Jack, covering his face with one hand._

"Ohhhh..." echoed North, doing the same.

_Instead of being worried, Mr. Overland smirked, kneeling down to his son's level. You see Jack, the thing about girls is that they won't fight ba-" He was interrupted by a snowball flying into his face. Jack burst out laughing as Mrs. Overland dusted off her hands, clearly trying to hold in her own laughter._

"Yes!" Tooth exclaimed, punching the air. She giggled sheepishly when the other Guardians looked at her.

_"Oh that's it!" Mr. Overland exclaimed playfully, preparing another snowball. But then one flew in from his left, causing him to drop it on the ground._

_Jack laughed again. "Gotcha!"_

_"Who's side are you on!?" asked an exasperated Mr. Overland._

_"I'm on my own side!" Jack replied happily. He then threw two snowballs at once, one a his mother and one at his father. The snowballs hit their marks and Jack laughed even harder._

The Guardians smiled at this family snowball fight.

"If Jack was so happy as a human, why would he give it up to become a spirit?" North asked.

Tooth frowned, her earlier discomfort returning. "I'm sure we'll find out at some point..."

The other Guardians wondered why Tooth looked so nervous, but they brushed it off and turned back to the memory, which had once again begun to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Nevertheless, please review, and don't drop rubber bracelets in the toilet! I did that once...Sapphire316, out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**.****..once again, I am SO sorry for the long wait! I hope none of you have tried to break into my house to kill me yet! **

***sees broken window***

**...oh God.**

**Hamato Miwa: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**BrightSideOfTheMoon: :) Glad you liked it!**

**DragonSoul12: Thanks!**

**Faded Stripe: Yeah that fuzzy feeling just flew out the window. And thanks!**

**Seablue eyes 9311: Ok, so I thought at least one person would be skeptic about that. My reasoning behind putting that in is this. I'd figure that, as the Guardian of Memories, Tooth would have to have a good memory herself. In addition, as a human, Jack was a strong believer, and someone had to have noticed that his light just went out without fading in the slightest. Tooth might have looked into this and saw the memory of his, then didn't tell the others because she didn't want them to worry about this or something like that. However, she didn't see Jack had become immortal, and is assuming that's how it happened. Now, you might argue that Tooth would have recognized him, but remember, she had never met Jack Frost face to face, and was too caught up in the Guardian ceremony/Pitch's interference to be able to make that connection. Now, however, she recognizes him and is unwilling to witness his death again. I hope that made sense.**

**LoveMuffins: Thank you!**

**The-DetectiveSmartie: Chapter ends=death, heh heh. And thank you!**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl: Thanks! And here's the update!**

**The Lonely Goddess: Thank you!**

**Vi-Violence: Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**Insane PJO LOver: Thank you!**

**Insane PJO LOver: He's just adorable isn't he? And thanks!**

**Insane PJO LOver: Yeah, heh heh...hey, I got it out of the toilet though. And thank you!**

**shadowhunterforlife: Thank you so much! Beg no more, because here's the next chapter!**

**SaiyanPrincess: You're welcome, and thank you for reviewing!**

**Hailey: Thanks! And I guess I can't stop you from using your bracelets the way you want, lol.**

**Kuroshiroryuu: Thanks!**

**TheEpicDuck123: Thank you!**

**inviso-bella: Oh I know right. And uh...whoops. Heh heh.**

**M.v.j.M: It'll be interesting, that's for sure. And I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Dragonviking: Sure! Here's the update!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: Thanks! And you can be sure of that. :)**

**Azzy: Thank you!**

**Anie6142: Thank you and here's the next chapter!**

**Guest: Here's chapter 4!**

**Sadistic Snowflakes: Thanks!**

**TheTalkingLollipop: Thank you! DON'T DIE! Here's the update!**

**Tizin: Thanks, here it is! And good.**

**Guest: Here's the new update!**

**milefanis-cullen: Um...I don't speak Spanish, but I'll do my best with Google Translate. ¡Gracias! Y sí, todavía estoy actualizando. Aquí está el capítulo! Hope I did that right!**

**Crimson Hope: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**GoodorevilangelKITTY-u-d-cide: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Andipandi5: Sorry for killing you and glad you like it!**

**DualStarduster: Exactly right.**

**SmilesSaveLives: Ok ok! Here's the update! I like your username, by the way. :)**

**32ofj 84038g5j8t04: Thank you!**

**Update: Here's the update!**

**PreetSalvator: Here you go!**

**hiddenviolet: 0_0 Um...there's no need for that! Although I probably deserve it for making you guys wait. But here's the next chapter!**

**Silver Dragon Master: OKAY no need to riot! Here's the chapter!**

**Pt: Thanks and here you go!**

**Jewel Becky: I'll do my best to hurry up!**

**bloody-rose-love: Thanks and sure!**

**kagome higurashi: I will! As for what happens next, you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**kelsy: Thank you and I will! She's nervous because she's seen this before, and knows that Jack died. For a bit of explanation, see my response to Seablue eyes 9311's review.**

**ImagineShine: Thank you and I'll be sure to check it out!**

**nickigaby: Thanks and I'll do my best to hurry up and finish!**

**SoulMore: FICTION!**

**SaiyanPrincess: Thank you and you're welcome!**

**rjalfredo: Here's the next chapter!**

**HOLY FUDGEBUCKETS THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When the memory reformed, the Guardians were standing outside Jack's house, along with the boy and his father.<p>

_Jack sat by the door, watching his father pace back and forth. Mr. Overland practically radiated agitation, and he winced as a pained scream sounded from in the house. "What's taking so long?" he muttered nervously. "She started over two hours ago..."_

_"Started what, Daddy?' asked Jack._

_As if just noticing his son was there, Mr. Overland turned to Jack and smiled weakly. "Nothing, son. Just wait." Another scream could be heard, and Jack's father continued pacing._

"What's happening?" North asked no one in particular.

"Looks like the baby's coming..." Tooth murmured.

_After a tense five minutes, a man stepped out of the house, a smile on his face. "You may come in now." he said. Without waiting for another word, Mr. Overland hurried inside, tailed by Jack. They entered Mrs. Overland's room to find her sitting in bed, a smile on her face and a bundle of blankets in her arms._

_Mr. Overland's face softened and he walked over. He kissed his wife on the cheek and looking down at the bundle with a smile. He then looked up and gestured for Jack to come over. He did just that and peeked over the side of the bed._

_"Jack, meet your new sister." his mother said softly, holding the baby out so he could see her. She had wispy brown hair that was less than an inch long, and her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. Her small smile mirrored Jack's as he looked down at her._

Now, the Guardians were able to get a look at the newborn as well.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Tooth exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

North and Sandy beamed at the little girl. Even Bunny managed a small smile.

_"She's so small." Jack commented._

_Mr. Overland chucked. "You were even smaller." he teased._

_Jack only rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother. "What's her name?" he asked._

_Mrs. Overland smiled. "Olivia. Her name's Olivia."_

_Jack grinned. "I like that name." he said._

_"Well, we have our son's approval, so it must be a good name!" Mr. Overland laughed._

"Yeah, because that's how it works." said Bunny as North chuckled.

_"Would you like to hold her, Jack?" Mrs. Overland asked._

_"What, I don't even get to hold my own daughter?" asked Mr. Overland, although his tone was joking._

_"Sorry Daddy, but she's_ my _little sister!" Jack said happily._

_"Now be careful." his mother told him as she gently placed Olivia in his arms. Jack smiled down at her._

_Then, Olivia's eyes opened, revealing large brown irises. She giggled as she caught her first glimpse of her brother, causing his smile to widen._

"I hope this is over soon." said Bunny.

Sandy formed a golden question mark symbol and cocked his head.

"I can't take this much adorability in one room." the rabbit explained.

Sandy rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face while North and Tooth shared a glance.

True to the Easter Bunny's wish, the room began to melt away as the scene switched once more.

* * *

><p>When the memory reformed, they were still in Jack's house, only Mr. and Mrs. Overland were not present. Instead, Jack and Olivia were sitting by the fire. Jack was still seven, although fast approaching eight, and Olivia was getting close to a year old.<p>

"I wonder if she's said first word yet." said North.

"Looks like we're about to find out." said Tooth

_"Come on, Olivia." Jack was saying. "Say my name. Jack."_

_Olivia only giggled and poked Jack's nose with one of her little fingers._

_Jack sighed, although he smiled. "No, say this: 'Jack'. Ok?"_

_"Ja!" the little girl exclaimed happily._

_Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Er, close." he said. "But not quite. Come on Livi, say it with me, 'Jack'."_

_"Ja! Ja! Ja!" Olivia kept repeating._

_"This is never gonna work..." said Jack._

"Oi, the little anklebiter's trying her best." Bunny said, despite Jack not being able to hear him. "Have a little patience for once."

"I wonder if first word was his name." North said.

"It just might be." said Tooth as Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Poor kid." Bunny said.

"Bunny." Tooth said sternly.

"I said nothing." said Bunny. He didn't argue, lest he face the wrath of a ticked off Tooth Fairy.

_Jack sat on his heels with a quiet sigh._

_Then..._

_"Jack!"_

_Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Olivia, astonished. "Did you just say...?"_

_"Jack!" Olivia repeated happily._

_"You said it again!" A smile slowly began to creep up onto Jack's face._

_"Jack! Jack! Jack!" The little girl was clearly having fun repeating her newly learned word._

_"You did it, you said my name!" Jack exclaimed happily. He scooped up his little sister and hugged her._

_Olivia giggled and hugged her brother back._

_"Mom! Dad!" Jack called out excitedly as he left the room, Olivia still in his arms. "Olivia said my name! Her first word is my name!"_

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Tooth exclaimed.

No one else got a word in, however, because the scene switched yet again.

* * *

><p>This time, when the room came into focus, the entire Overland family was present and standing around a table. Jack was the only one sitting, and a small cake with eight candles had been placed in front of him.<p>

_"Happy birthday, son." Mr. Overland said as Jack blew out the candles. Olivia giggled and clapped her tiny hands while Mrs. Overland smiled._

"Ah, is birthday." North said.

"Way to point out the obvious, mate." Bunny told him.

_"Here you go, Jack." his father said, wrapping something around the boy's shoulders. It was a brown cloak. At the moment, it was a little big; it managed to reach down past Jack's knees, but with time, he would grow into it._

_"Thanks Dad!" said Jack with a smile._

_"There's something else." Mrs. Overland told her son. She held out a little wooden box. "Olivia chose it."_

_Jack smiled at his little sister before removing the box's lid. Inside was a necklace. It was rather simple, as it was made up of a black length of thin rope and a little metal snowflake charm._

"A necklace?" asked Bunny. "Isn't that kinda girly?"

Tooth shook her head. "Boys wear necklaces too." she pointed out. "Besides, that doesn't even look anything like a girl's necklace.

_Jack grinned and slipped the necklace over his head, letting it hang at his chest. "Thank you Livi." he told his sister._

_Olivia giggled as Mrs. Overland passed her to Jack so she could hug him. The little girl gently touched the snowflake and smiled up at Jack, who returned the action._

Sandy, North, and Tooth smiled warmly at this gesture. Bunny, on the other hand, has his head turned and was looking away. However, the other three Guardians smiled to themselves as they realized the rabbit was simply trying to hide the fact that he was wearing the same soft expression.

_"Happy birthday, Jack." Mrs. Overland said._

_"Ha-y Bir-ay Jack!" Olivia tried to echo, but her one year old mouth refused to pronounce the words._

_Jack smiled at his family. "Thanks." he said._

With that, the scene changed yet again as the Guardians smiled on.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! <strong>

**...something about this chapter, guys. I had the entire thing all typed up and ready to go HOURS ago, but Fanfiction decided to tell me that I only saved a quarter of it!**

**AUGH  
><strong>

**I wanted to kill something. But it's over now, and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review, and don't give a koala noodles on a Wednesday! Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
